


The Forecast

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Jun hates forecasts.





	The Forecast

Jun hates forecasts. Every single channel claims to have the best forecasts, yet the rain always surprises him, drenching him in cold water. Even if he keeps checking all of them, the weather remains unpredictable, sometimes blinding him with bright, summer sun, sometimes dark and heavy like the air before the storm. Despite this, he turned on the radio and tuned it on the forecast channel. Not listening to the host's voice he kept dressing up, wishing for a calm day.

 

Being around Hiyori is neverending rollercoaster. Not truly hyper, yet energetic and selfish, he keeps dragging Jun everywhere despite him claiming to want to read a book.

\- I really liked the arcade we went to the last time! I wanna go there again, let's go!

Jun sighed, squinting a bit at the brightness of the sun. Hiyori had already found his new hiding place in a library so he couldn't use it anymore. The warmth overflowing from the hand holding his own was difficult to stand. It should be forbidden to hold hands during summer, yet the heat was slowly warming up his inside. It wasn't pleasant. _Ahh... It's probably going to rain today_.

 

He should've been used to Hiyori's meaningless chatter by then yet it kept getting on his nerves. The topic was not a problem - Tomoe jumped from one to another, answering his own questions and moving on - it was the constant noise from above that was making his head hurt. He gave up on trying to talk with Hiyori, the boy only needed a listener's figure he could monologue to. It hurt. Being treated like a monument that conveniently was there. Golden eyes kept following the older boy's gaze yet it never reached him. Jun was invisible for the sun, despite standing in the sunlight. Well, he should've guessed that. The sun is far away, high up on the sky...  _And I am just a hyena_. He chuckled, bringing Hiyori's attention to himself. 

\- I didn't say anything funny, is your brain becoming even more useless?

Instead of answering Jun sent him a glare.

\- Don't think you are scary, I'm already immune to that~

Thankfully he went back to his monologue, but Jun's chest felt as if something was crushing it. Hiyori is constantly changing. Perceptive but clueless, intelligent but stupid, energetic but calm. And Jun has no means to distinguish what will he be today.

 

Yes, he absolutely hates forecasts. They never say what Hiyori will it be.

**Author's Note:**

> In case someone doesn't get it, Hiyori can be read as "weather" (he uses this pun a lot) so I kind of played with that word. I think it should be understandable but in case someone has questions I will be glad to answer them!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, remember about kudos/comment!


End file.
